


I'll Fix You

by drama_llama



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drama_llama/pseuds/drama_llama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has avoided Bellamy ever since the 47 got back from Mount Weather and now he's sick of it so he decides to confront her about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Just how I wish season 2 had ended...enjoy!!! :)

Bellamy couldn't take it anymore. Clarke had been avoiding him for nearly a week now, basically since he and the 47 had arrived back from Mount Weather, and he wanted to know why. She only spoke to him if she had to, and if she did she acted as if she was talking to a patient, like he was just another job to do, and other than that she went out of her way to be as far away from him as she could. It was nearly nightfall, so he knew Clarke would only just be leaving the med bay.

He walked over and waited patiently, not wanting to disturb her in case she was working on a patient.

A few minutes later, she came out. She took one look at him and then started to turn around. Bellamy grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him. She looked at her feet.

"Did you want something, Bellamy? Are you hurt?" She asked as quietly and professionally.

"I want you to tell me what's going on." He demanded, trying to convey some portion of his anger into his voice. She glanced at him, then quickly looked back down.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, now if you don't mind, I've forgotten something really important-"She tried, but he interrupted her.

"Oh, bullshit Clarke! Complete bullshit! You've been avoiding me ever since I got back from the God damn mission that you sent me on! You didn't even say goodbye properly before I left!" He realized he was yelling now, that people were staring, and that Clarke was shaking. He calmed down and spoke calmly, "Clarke, I can tell something is wrong, please tell me what it is."

Clarke looked at him, her blue eyes shining with tears. "I...I wanted to keep you here, I really did, but then Lexa told me that love was weakness, and I realized that I was wrong to keep you here. It was selfish and stupid and weak, so, so weak for me to want to keep you her because I..." She trailed off, her voice barely more than a whisper. Tears were spilling down her cheeks, and Bellamy reached out his hands to wipe them away. Just when he thought Clarke would flinch away from his touch, she stayed still. He carefully wiped each of her tears away with his thumbs, cupping her face in his hands.

"Because you what?" He asked her softly, looking for any signs of an answer on her face.

"It doesn't matter, it's not like you'll understand or feel even remotely the same anyway. I've been avoiding you because I felt guilty, because I sent you in there and you got hurt because of it. I've answered your question. I'm going to bed." She removed her face from in between his hands and turned on her heel, walking away from him. He sighed to himself. Normally, if it was someone else, he would've left her to it, but this was Clarke, and he needed to know what made her want him to stay. He ran and caught up with her easily.

"Clarke!" He called as he got nearer. She stared straight ahead and picked up her pace. He jogged until he was ahead of her, then turned to face her, blocking her path. He put his hands on her shoulders to stop her going anywhere. She scowled up at him.

"Bellamy let me go." She growled.

"Not until you answer all my questions. Question one, why did you want to keep me here?" He asked her, staying calm.

"Let. Me. Go!!!" She yelled, struggling against his grip, tears threatening to spill over her lashes again. He was too strong for her.

"Come on, Princess, it's an easy question, you can answer it." He tried to be as annoyingly calm as possible. Maybe if he made her angry she'd scream the answer at him.

"You're such an ASS Bellamy! LET ME GO!!!" She struggled more, and his grin widened.

"I'll let you go when you answer my questions. C'mon, Princess, why'd you wanna keep me here?" He knew he was succeeding at being annoying, judging from the look of ever growing anger in her face. She screamed in frustration.

"Because I love you, okay?! I love you and I need you because you're the only thing that matters to me now! You're the only thing that makes me strong and makes me brave, and I thought I'd lost you when I sent you into that damn mountain! I was so scared Bellamy, but you weren't here to support me because I sent you to die! I was scared and I missed you and I realized what I'd be without you! And I know that everybody I love dies around me! My dad, Wells, Finn, and I thought I'd done the same to you, so I'm backing off, I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Love is weakness." She screamed it all at him, tears spilling down her face. When she realized that all of this had stunned Bellamy, she took advantage of it and broke free of his grip. She hurried off to her tent.

"She...loves me..." Bellamy whispered to himself. He could feel a happiness spreading through him that he'd never felt before. It made him feel light, like he could float away. His heart was beating fast, but all he could focus on was that she said she loved him. He had to go after her. He ran to her tent, nearly tripping several times because he wasn't paying attention. He arrived outside her tent. "Clarke?" He said through the door.

"Go away Bellamy I've answered your stupid question." She snapped, but he put that down to the fact she was probably embarrassed.

"I have to talk to you, I'm coming in." He unzipped the front of her tent. She looked at him, and crossed her arms. She was scowling and blushing all at the same time. Why was it that, no matter what expression she wore, she always looked beautiful to him?

"Yes?" She snapped. He realized he was staring, so he cleared his throat and tried to compose his thoughts.

"Did...did you mean it when you said that you loved me?" He tried to sound casual as he said it, but it came out as a sort of hopeful whisper.

"Yes, I did." She said quietly. "But you don't have to feel the same, and I totally understand if that's the case after the hell I-" She had started to ramble on, so he interrupted her.

"Oh shut up, Princess." He crossed the room and shortened the distance between them until they were barely centimeters apart. He could fell her warm breath tickle his cheek. She looked as if she was ready to burst with anticipation, her head tilted up slightly. After a few seconds, Bellamy closed the distance, bringing her lips to his. The kiss was gentle as first, but Bellamy grew tired of it. He'd waited for this for a long time, and he was going to make the most of it. He deepened the kiss, pushing harder and hungrier against her lips. He could feel her heart hammering against his chest as she tangled her delicate fingers into the curls on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. He pulled back and looked at her, her blue eyes were intense with emotions he'd never seen in them before. He smiled slightly and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you too, Princess." She smiled too, and he pulled her back to him, never wanting to let her go.

END


End file.
